gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Books of Corvinus: Book I - The Scimitar of Maurolycus
The Books of Corvinus ''' '''The Scimitar of Maurolycus "Goldwrecker Studios' first work is its best work" - Anonymous |-| Plot= It is 1745, and Jak Corvinus and his crew are one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas. They have been hunted down, ambushed, and have cheated death more then five times. One day however, the crew's captain, Jack Goldwrecker, gets caught attempting to steal some rum, and is imprisoned. Upon breaking out, he gathers up his crew and his rum, and sets out once more. The next day while sailing, they happen to stumble upon an old rock island. While exploring that island, they learn of a certain rumor told by the island's only townsfolk; Jharkovia. The man tells the crew of a certain sword, a scimitar, that grants the wielder certain psychic abilities, and leads to the wielder's destiny. Jak is encouraged to find this scimitar, not because of plain piracy, but because of his feelings that he and his crew served no purpose in the world. He believed that the scimitar may give him something to live for. Upon hearing the rumor, they are also told of a disadvantage to the scimitar; the scimitar, if taken advantage of in certain ways, will attempt to control and mislead the wielders psyche, or brain. The men disregard this, and set out for what they expect will be a life-changing adventure. They are correct, but if they are not careful, they may return to never be the same again. . . |-| Characters= These are the numerous characters involved in The Scimitar of Maurolycus. Many of the wiki's users will be featured. Please do not take offense from your character being an antagonist if it is decided to be. *Jarod Pillagebane - Jak's first mate *Davy Gunfish - Irish crew member *Stpehen - Harsh but intelligent boatswain with a big mustache *Richard Goldvane - Navigator *Chris Swordbones - Cabin boy with the ability to turn into a rat *Madster - Jak's "second" first mate and rival of Pearson Wright *Jason Yelloweagle - Crewmember *LeClerc Sharpe, or Sharple - French cook with an obsession for cheese and wine *Curycoo - Spontaneous crew member *Johnny "Shark" Turner - Crew member *Jeremiah Garland - Tsar of the Russian federation, and secretly is friends with Jak *Mikhail Volkov - Jeremiah's evil advisor *William Yellowbones - A Russian assassin who is only being used for his amazing stealthiness *Albert Spark - A crazy but intelligent assassin who has the intention of murdering the Tsar and his advisor *Robert McRoberts - Advisor of Mikhail Volkov *Jack Pistol - A secret bounty hunter that aids Jak on his search for the scimitar *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Friend of Jack Pistol and founder of Daggerpaine Industries *Slappy - Evil madman attempting to reach the scimitar first *Pearson Wright - Self-claimed "King" of Spain attempting to infiltrate the Russian Federation *John Breasly - The King of England and main rival of Pearson Wright *Edgar Wildrat - Prince of England and son of John Breasly *Sven Daggersteel - Pearson's main advisor *Johnny Goldtimbers - John Breasly's main advisor *Benjamin MacMorgan - Secret hermit *Maurolycus Under Construction Κεφάλαιο Ι April 3, 1744 The rain poured down onto the hard glass, creating the feeling of a thousand microscopic fists rattling every window. Lightning joined in about twenty-eight yocto seconds later, followed by a lightly audible crash of thunder. The interval between lightning and thunder = 9.2 seconds; the lightning bolts were two miles away. Lightning posing a threat = hardly. If the lightning that our lord put down onto this earth was a threat, I wouldn't be resting carelessly in my office, awaiting my prisoners. It appears my coherts are late. After writing in his usual log, the man got up from his wooden desk, and walked slowly to a rain-pelted glass door. This man was tall wearing a black wig, and was dressed in a black long coat, which was embroidered with the symbol of the East India Trading Company, a trading company based in East India. This man's name was Lord Abraham Markov; a Russian. Abraham Markov controls the vast majority of the EITC, right behind Lord Cutler Beckett. Lord Cutler Beckett; a man hated by all pirates around the world, from Singapore to the Southern Ocean. Abraham Markov had just sent out two of his most notorious and feared assassins to gather up a band of pirates of the same reputation. Their orders were to catch the escaped crew of Jak Corvinus, and alive. Apparently, they had taken more time then Markov had expected; he was in deep frustration, and in worry. Markov looked up above out the window. The rain always sat the mood he loved; Dark and gloomy. A few seagulls also had remained once the storm arrived, but very little. more to come Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Book Category:Fan Stories Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pirates